


Hyperspace and Long-Ass Days

by poe_daaaayyuuuumron8, TheGreatMilkshakeDetective



Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Lux Bonteri is a little bitch, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obi-Wan and Cody are pining for each other, Overprotective Anakin Skywalker, Overprotective clones, Prank War, Pre-Order 66, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, early stages of CodyWan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8/pseuds/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective/pseuds/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective
Summary: While stuck in hyperspace returning to Coruscant Anakin, Hardcase, Rex and Cody get quite bored and decide to have a bit of fun pranking their friends. Do they cause chaos? You bet! Does it affect Cody and Obi-Wan’s kinda/sorta dating/relationship? Honestly, they don’t know. Chaos, fluff, and giggles ensue.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Hardcase, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741099
Comments: 20
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! No RexSoka this time btw as this is set during the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a translations  
> Vod- brother   
> Vod’ika - Little brother   
> Di’kut - idiot/ worthless individual/ waste of space   
> Ori’Vod- older brother

“Holy Force,” Ahsoka mumbled, slinging an arm around the nearest troopers’ waist, who just happened to be Cody, and burying herself in his side, exhaustion weighing her down. 

Cody hardly reacted, as this was something Ahsoka tended to do; use troopers as pillows or crutches. He had traveled with her enough times to be used to it. The first time it happened, he had froze up, and silently begged Rex for help. Rex, the little shit, just snorted and rolled his eyes, leaning back against a wall, and offering no help. Now, Cody was used to it, and kept on talking to General Kenobi, who also looked weary.

Skywalker on the other hand, seemed wide awake. He was currently having an animated discussion with Hardcase, who also seemed to have endless reserves of energy.

Cody looks down between the exhausted Togruta and his General who had heavy circles under his eyes. “You two, bed. Now. Don’t make me call Kix.” Obi-Wan frowned but don’t put up much of a fight. 

Anakin, over hearing, mumbled, “kinky, I guess we know who tops,” to which Cody responded by smacking him in the back of the head. Hardcase was cracking up until Rex cleared his throat, signaling for his vod’ika to act mature for once. 

Cody gave Ahsoka over to Rex who then made sure she got to her bunk without passing out on a shinny. It happened once before, it didn’t end well. 

Cody made sure Obi-Wan actually went to his quarters instead of getting caf from the cafeteria like last time. 

“C’mon General, lets go to bed.” He mentally slapped himself as to how sexual that sounded, and he slapped himself again when he saw the sidelong, teasing grin Kenobi sent him.

He flushed, and really wished he had his helmet on to cover his face, but alas, the helmet was given to Waxer to put in the barracks. Kenobi yawned, stumbling ever so slightly, and Cody reached out, a steadying hand holding his elbow. Obi-Wan sent him a grateful smile and Cody glanced away, smiling slightly. 

Eventually, they came to his unofficial, but official room on The Endurance, Anakin’s Venator class Star ship. Cody deposited Kenobi off there, making him promise to stay, and to actually go to sleep. 

Back with Rex, Ahsoka was not being helpful. She was slow on her feet, still wanting to be buried in his side. Rex rolled his eyes, huffing. 

“Oh for Kriff’s sake, do you want me to just carry you?” He said, exasperated.

“Yes,” Ahsoka answered quickly. Rex rolled his eyes again, and in one smooth motion, lifted Ahsoka up into a bridal style carry. Ahsoka grinned lazily, resting her head against the ammo cartridge on his pauldron, and closing her eyes.

Rex carried her to her to her quarters with only a few weird looks. Mainly from shinnies. Fives, ever the trouble maker, attempted to poor a glass of cold water in the sleeping Commander’s face only to be glared at by Rex until he genuinely feared for his life. Rex gently set her in her bunk and draped a blanket over her. He quietly left the room. 

While on his way back to the barracks, Cody ran into Rex, sending him a tired smile, before quickly replacing it with a worried face at the sight of a blaster burn on his shoulder armor. 

“The hell is that?” He asked, stepping forward to detach the piece of armor and examining the wound. 

Rex hissed our his reply at his prodding on the graze. “I was just headed to Kix, ‘m fine.” 

Cody fixed him with a look that said, no, you definitely weren’t, and pointed down the opposite direction of the hallways. “Yeah, the medbays that way.” 

Rex smiled sheepishly. “I’ll go see Kix right now, okay?” 

“You know what, I’ll come with you. Gotta get a painkiller anyway.” Cody offered him a dry smile, rolling out his twisted shoulder. 

Rex rolled his eyes and swore under his breath in Huttese, expletives picked up from Anakin’s many colorful exclamations in one of his first languages. 

“Hey Kix,” Rex greets upon entering the medbay. 

“Hey Cap’n, hey Commander,” Kix replied, hardly sparing a glance from the blaster hole in Tup’s side. “Be with you in a minute.” 

Rex ignored his words and stepped forwards, clasping Tup’s hand. The younger brother bit his lip and hissed as Kix cleaned the wound, and squeezed Rex’s hand. 

“Vod, can ya maybe be less staby with the gauze?” Tup winced as Kix rolled his eyes and continued to apply pressure to the wound. 

“Maybe you could not be a pussy this’ll only be a minute.” 

Tup hissed and stuck his tongue out at Kix. Rex jumped up onto the bed next to Tup. 

Cody grabbed a bottle of painkillers and popped two into his mouth. “Hey Kix how many of these would kill me?” Kix whipped his head up in concern. 

“A lot, those are low dose, and don’t fucking try it I’m not filling out all that paper work.” 

“I’m kidding! It was a hypothetical question plus the Republic would find a way to sue my corpse for property damages.” Kix rolled his eyes and shook his head. Rex laughed and took two pills from Cody. Tup made the mistake of laughing which caused a spike of pain in his injured side. 

Tup hissed in a pained breath again, and squeezed Rex’s hand harder, letting out a stifled whimper. Rex wrapped the arm Tup wasn’t already holding around his brother’s shoulders and let him fall into his side. Kix muttered calming words, and after what seemed like a very long time to Tup, finished cleaning the wound. Tup let out a breath, almost panting, and slumped into Rex’s side. 

“Sorry vod’ika, not quite done, still have to put bacta on the wound,” Kix said, sounding apologetic. Tup groaned, letting his head fall back against the bunk, gripping Rex’s hand still. 

Tup let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “How long til we’re planet side?”

Rex frowned, “‘bout 4 rotations.” 

“Kriff.” And for once, no one disagreed with him. 

Kix finished patching up Tup and directed his attention to Rex. “Vod, sit your ass back down on that bed.” 

“You know I’m still your commanding officer, vod’ika.” 

“Not when your health is on the line now sit your ass down before I wake Ahsoka up and have her use you as a pillow.” Rex’s eyes filled with horror. Last time Ahsoka fell asleep after a battle it was on Echo and he couldn’t move for a solid 12 hours and lost all feeling in his arm. Rex did as he was told and sat his ass down.

“Left shoulder,” Cody offered, examining some bottles on the shelf. Rex rolled his eyes, and Kix thanked him. 

Getting Rex to sit down was one problem he had solved, but sometimes, getting him to reveal the location of his injury was even more difficult, because he kept insisting that he was completely fine, and was in no need of medical attention. 

“Ditch the armor and shirt,” Kix instructed, turning to grab some new gloves and more bacta. “Commander, you want to help him with the right side?” 

Cody nodded, going to undo the hidden straps and buckled of armor, ignoring the grumbling Rex was doing. 

“Shut up and let us help you, you di’kut.” Rex only grumbled more, but eventually shut up, letting Cody help him and Kix fix the blaster wound. 

Kix pressed the bacta patch to the blaster wound. Rex whimper like a puppy and buried his face in Cody’s shoulder. Cody pattes Rex on the back, “I got ‘ya, Vod’ika.” Rex buried his face even deeper into his brother’s shoulder as Kix removed the bacta patch to sterilize the wound with alcohol. 

“Now this, this is gonna hurt.” He lightly pressed the gauze with the alcohol to Rex’s shoulder. Rex jumped and, out of reflex, kicked Kix, no pun intended, in the stomach. 

Kix buckled over, holding his stomach and coughing. Rex slapped a hand over his mouth, horrified. 

Cody burst out laughing. “Holy shit, Rex!” 

Kix straightened, wincing. “It’s okay, it happens a lot.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Rex said, grimacing. 

“No, it’s really fine, I really should be used to it by now,” Kix said, rubbing his stomach one more and then grabbing the gauze once more. “It’s fine,” he said mostly to himself, taking a deep breath to regain the wind that was knocked out of him. “Now, I’m going to do it again, don’t kick me please.” 

His voice sounded slightly choked off, and it was clear that it had hurt. Luckily for Kix, Rex seemed to have more control over his body this time, and only stifled a whimper in Cody’s shoulder (who was still trying not to laugh) and soon, it was over and the wound was patched up.

Cody clapped Rex on the back, accidentally hitting the bacta patch. Rex whimpered and his face twisted in pain. Kix mumbled under his breath, “karma, Ori’Vod.” Rex pouted. 

“Eh, he’s not wrong. What ya say, Rexster, wanna go make sure Skywalker and Hardcase haven’t gotten themselves killed?” Cody looked down at Rex.

Kix dropped the tools he was resetting and his face went pale. “You.... you left Anakin and Hardcase unsupervised?! Fucking idiots! It’s a miracle that the ship hasn’t blow up!” 

Rex and Cody exchanged looks. “In my defense I had a blaster wound that needed to be attended to. Cody, on the other hand, ditched babysitting duties so he could tuck in his boyfriend.” 

“You want me to give you another blaster wound, Vod’ika?” The two brothers crossed their arms in a stand off. 

Kix shook his head, “just fix it before I have to put the two of them in the bacta tank for a week, _again!_ ” Cody and Rex nodded and quickly ran out of the room. 

“Good gods, I swear you are turning into Hardcase,” Cody mutters, as they head towards the bridge. 

“What?” Rex asks, genuinely confused. “Oh! The no shirt? Yeah I guess we forgot it,” Rex answers, catching up. 

“No, you forgot it, I saw the fact that you didn’t grab the shirt, and just let you go.” Cody raises an eyebrow at him, grinning slightly. Rex shrugs. 

“Oh well, too late now. I’ll pick it up after we find the General and Hardcase.” Cody rolls his eyes. 

“Damn Captain, looking good!” Fives jeers, passing them in the hallway. Rex rolls his eyes and shoulder checks him as they cross paths. Fives cries out, falling to the floor dramatically, spitting some dramatic speech out about how he has been murdered, causing Echo to literally drag him away by the pauldron, Fives still talking. 

After ignoring Fives’ dramatization, the two finally found Hardcase and Anakin in the briefing room trying to braid Anakin’s hair. The General saw that Rex was shirtless and whistled. “Ooooooh sexy Rexy!” 

Rex glared him, hard and almost punched him in the face but Cody held him back. “Not yet. Now what the kriff are you two doing.” 

Anakin looked Rex up and down. “Ah, I see why Obi be hitting that now.” Cody turned crimson and buried his face in his hands. 

Rex was torn from committing treason by attacking Jedi for calling him ‘sexy Rexy’ and laughing at his brother’s embarrassment. “Now, we don’t have the time to unpack all that. Cody’s sex life aside, what have you two been up to and how much trouble are we in?” 

“Oh you know,” Hardcase sang. “Just the regular things.” 

“Define regular?” Rex crossed his arms over his bare chest. 

Hardcase and Anakin shared a glance and fell into a fit of giggles, folding over on themselves. “Well,” Anakin started, through laughter, “if Admiral Yularen comes to you complaining about not being able to use his datapads, don’t worry about it, okay?” 

“And-And, if Jesse tells you that a-a mysterious substance was found in his shoes, ignore that too, okay?” Hardcase continued, laughing his ass off through his words. 

“You guys got Jesse and Yularen?” Cody hummed, almost impressed. Anakin and Hardcase shared a glance that had them burst into another fit of laughter. 

“Oh there’s a couple more,” Hardcase laughed. 

“Shh! Shh! They’re gonna- Shh!” Anakin said, hanging off of Hardcase, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

“Well, Codes, I know we’re supposed to be yelling at them but Skywalker is our commanding officer so if he, I don’t know, ordered us to help him prank, oh I don’t know, maybe Kenobi, Ahsoka, and Fives, we would have to comply.” 

As sly smiled crept up Cody’s face, “it is in our programming. We are designed to follow orders, after all.” 

Anakin smiled like a little kid who just got told he could stay up past bed time. “We’re gonna do some weird shit! Let’s go!” He pulled Hardcase up and then ran, the three clones in his wake, and ended up outside Obi-Wan’s quarters.

“Okay, okay, we- we gotta be smart about this. What should we do?” Hardcase started, giggling quietly. 

“Um, I don’t know,” Rex thought. 

“Cody, go prank your boyfriend,” Anakin ordered, seemingly serious. 

Cody flushed deeply. “I don’t know what to do!” He whisper shouted. “And he’s, he’s not my boyfriend!” 

Rex snorted. “Yeah, whatever. Anyway, we gotta think. What should we do? It has to be quick because he’s asleep and he might wake up if we’re in there for too long.” 

Anakin nodded. “Very smart Sexy Rexy.” Rex rolled his eyes and muttered a soft, “oh my god.” 

Cody chuckled. “One time, Longshot,” -he tried not to think about his dead brother- “moved everything in my room to different places, so we could do that if we all work together?” He offers

“I’m down only if I get to cut an inch off of his robes to see if he notices.” Anakin, despite being the oldest and, you would think, the most mature, was bouncing on his heels. 

“Deal.” Cody typed the door code and snuck into the room. Everyone crept in slowly. 

Anakin made a beeline for the robes closet. He cut an inch off the first one, half an inch more off the next, two inches off the one behind it, and three off the final one. The goal being as Obi-Wan wore them he would not notice how they slowly got shorter. 

The clones began the daunting task of rearranging the room without waking the sleeping Jedi. Hardcase abandoned the task and began drawing penises on the generals face, only to be smacked on the back of the head by Cody. He opened his mouth to protest but Rex clamped a hand over his mouth, effectively shushing him. Hardcase frowned but began helping with the task at hand. They took his lightsaber from the night stand, where he always puts it, no matter the room, and moved it to the dresser. They switched his sock drawer with his under shirts. Rex hid the boots under his bed. Hardcase, without telling the others, hid Obi-Wan’s underwear under his dirty robes. He was hoping to kill two birds with one stone by pranking the Jedi and forcing Cody into a very awkward conversation. 

Obi-Wan shifted, and everyone in the room froze. Hardcase turned, knocking against the dresser and rattling the newly arranged tea cups on top. He pulled back, but stumbled and fell into Cody, who dropped the book he was holding in an effort to keep Hardcase from smacking his head against the table. The book fell, and Rex lunged forward to try to catch it, but let out a groan as his unprotected funny bone hit the ground. Anakin dived forward, slapping a hand over Rex’s mouth, muting the curse on the tip of his tongue. They all simultaneously realized that this was a disaster and they are all disaster children. Rex was pressed flat against the ground, Anakin laying on top of him with his gloved hand over his mouth, Anakin had accidentally pulled a robe over his head in the dive, Cody was holding Hardcase up, and *somehow* Obi-Wan was still asleep.

Everyone was walking on eggshells. Anakin used the force to hang up the robe then slowly stood up and removed his hand from Rex’s mouth. Thankfully it was Rex not Hardcase because there is a 99% chance Hardcase would have licked his hand and Obi-Wan would have been woken up by all the resulting commotion. 

Cody and Hardcase slowly started moving again, testing the waters. Obi-Wan started snoring so they seemed to be in the clear. Cody proceeded to take Obi-Wan’s stash of his favorite tea, hidden in the bottom of a drawer to keep Anakin from drinking all of it, and placed it with the other tea. He took the tea Obi-Wan drank every morning instead of caf and hid it in the bottom of a different drawer. It was cruel, but damn Obi is cute when he’s tired. 

Slowly, Anakin made his way to the closed door, motioning the others forward. They took one last look around the room, making sure everything was different, and stifled their laughter. Anakin opened the door, and they bolted out and a little ways down the hall, before they all started laughing. Anakin leaned on Rex, using him as a crutch, and Rex did the same. They all laughed until their stomachs hurt and were crying. Eventually, they sobered up enough to head out. 

“Who’s our next victim?” Hardcase asks, trying to do a cartwheel. Rex snorted, and dodged one of Hardcase’s feet headed towards his head. “Fives, or Ahsoka?” 

“Let’s go prank my kid,” Anakin grinned, and practically skipped towards Ahsoka’s room.


	2. Pranking Ahsoka Tano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to Ahsoka! How will they prank her? Well Anakin has something planned that involves a certain senator that may or may not have a crush on the Jedi padawan. The clones have a lot of fun with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a translations  
> Vod- brother   
> Vod’ika - Little brother   
> Di’kut - idiot/ worthless individual/ waste of space   
> Ori’Vod- older brother

They arrived outside of the door, and pondered as to what they were going to do.

Anakin opens the door and uses the force to take her holopad out of the room. He closes the door and the clones look at him confused. “Sir, what are we gonna do with her holopad.” Hardcase scratched his head he was expecting something a tad more exciting. 

Anakin didn’t respond and headed to the deserted Jedi commons that was supposed to be used for mediation. It rarely was except by Obi-Wan. He ushered the clones in and explained his plan. “So, you guys remember that pale bastard senator, Lux Bonteri?”

“The little fucker who kept flirting with ‘Soka and almost got her killed, many times? The one that joined Death Watch? The one that R2 showed us a holo vid of him grabbing and kissing ‘Soka without consent? Yeah, imma kill the little bitch.” Rex crossed his arms and Hardcase nodded in agreement. 

Cody looked horrified. He had never heard of this ‘Lux Bonteri.’ “Well that was excessively violent. What are we gonna do with him?” 

Anakin smiled. “First off, I second ever word Rex said, the kid is a bitch. But he does have a crush on Ahsoka and is an annoying little bitch who can’t take a hint. So, I say we text him from her holopad and make him think she’s into him. He’ll annoy her relentlessly and you guys can tease her about him or just keep making threats about him. What ya think?”

Hardcase snickered, and Cody grinned, although Rex still seemed a little perturbed by the thought of Lux Bonteri. “I don’t know,” he started. 

“Nah, it’ll be great Rexster, so much fun.” Cody grinned, and Rex eventually nodded. The others cheered. 

“Alright, we gotta find out his com number, and send him stuff.” Anakin started searching for his number, since it wasn’t saved in Ahsoka’s datapad, and it was pretty easy, using his government code. They got the number and put it in, starting with a basic greeting clarifying that it was Ahsoka talking to him (it wasn’t). From then on, they decided not to wait for a reply to start they flirting.

A: Heya Lux! How are ya? This is Ahsoka and I was wondering if you’re still on Corusant? I’m heading there and will stay planet side for a two month break. I wanted to see if you wanted to go out some time? 

The clones were giggling to themselves as Anakin read the message aloud before hitting send. Rex was still grumbling because he didn’t like the idea of this guy drooling over Ahsoka. It bothered the others too but they know they could and would whip his ass if he tried anything. Ahsoka would also whip his ass if he tried something so they were convinced it was a harmless prank. 

L: Oh hey Ahsoka! How are you? I’ve really missed seeing you lol! I would love to go out with you sometime, and I’m on Coruscant for the next week or so. Would you like to go get dinner? My treat 😉

Cody laughed, clutching at his side as the others giggled too. 

“This kid is out here... using a winky face what the fuuuuuck,” Cody choked out in between laughs. 

Rex sat all the way back, laughing, and buried his face in his hands. “This bitch...” he starts, but he can’t finish through his laughter. 

Hardcase leans on Anakin’s shoulder, unable to actually laugh anymore as he has run out of air, silently shaking and crying from laughter. Anakin is also at the point, and is shaking too.

A: I know a few good clubs we could hit up! Any preferences? And I can totally skip out on my lessons. I have a ton of blackmail on Anakin. Oh and there is this really cool club in the underworld and I have the contacts to get us in. What ya think? 

Cody stopped laughing long enough to smirk at Anakin. “So, master Jedi, where’d you learn how to flirt?” He nudged Anakin shoulder and winked at him before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

“Says the guy who can’t even hear Obi-Wan’s name without turning ten shades of red.” 

Rex uncovered his face from his hands. “You didn’t answer the question, General.” Anakin grumbled and shook his head. He offered no response and instead shoved the holopad into Cody’s arms.

“What? Why me? I don’t know how to flirt!” Cody exclaimed shoving the datapad into Rex’s hands instead of his own. 

“What, no I don’t want it,” Rex replied tossing it to Hardcase. 

“Yes!” Hardcase cheered. “I’m going to be so good at this!” He immediately started typing on the pad, typos galore, and grinned the whole while. 

Rex had to chuckle at the vod’ika’s excitement. 'This was a really bad idea,' he thought, glancing to Cody’s smiling face, Anakin’s legs bouncing excitedly, and Hardcase laughing at himself. 

L: That’s sounds great! When will you be planet side? I can’t wait to see my favorite Jedi 😉 

A (drafted by Hardcase, Anakin hasn’t let him hit send): Oh bout 4 days. I can’t wat to se ya sexy 

“Hardcase, we are NOT sending that. First off, you can’t kriffing type. Second, thats way too obvious he’ll know it’s not her!” Rex was grumbling but he also had a point. 

Anakin took the holopad. “Kriffing idiots let me.” 

A: We’re set to land in about 4 days. Once I ditch Rex and Anakin I could probably meet you about 4 hours after we land. Can’t wait to meet up! 

“Alright boys, how ‘bout that?” Cody nodded and Hardcase jumped up in down in agreement. Rex didn’t respond.

“C’mon Sexy Rexy, what’s the matter?” Anakin jeered, tossing a pillow at his Captain’s face.

“Nothin’. I just don’t like this little bitch man drooling over the Commander,” he replied, grabbing the pillow and swinging it at Cody’s face. 

The Marshal Commander dodged the swing, but the only way he could do that was to pitch himself off of the couch. He did so, and landed roughly on his elbow, hearing something pop as he did so. Cody groaned, and grabbed his arm, letting himself fall completely to the floor, and dropping his head against the ground. Rex snickered, making no attempt to hide it as Hardcase did. Anakin also broke into laughter, leaning on Hardcase’s shoulder.

L: Sounds perfect can’t wait! 😘

“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Anakin fell of the couch laughing and landed right on Cody. Instead of sitting back on the couch and regaining their composure like adults, they remained in a dog pile of laughter. Hardcase punched Rex in the shoulder. 

Rex didn’t find it funny as his face was stone cold. “Force, the little twerp has some gall!” 

“C’mon Rex, you-you gotta, gotta admit it’s pretty fucking funny,” Cody managed to choke out between convulsing laughter and the added weight of Anakin collapsed on top of him. 

“This little bitch,” Rex muttered, but he did have a slight smile on his face. “A kissy face.” 

Hardcase was collapsed in his lap now, face buried in his lap, body shaking with silent laughter.

“Now, what should we send back?” Anakin was still on the floor with his back pressed up against the couch, the holopad resting in his lap. 

Hardcase took the tablet from him. “Allow me!”

A: 😊😉

Cody giggled to himself and buried his face in Rex’s leg. “C’mon Sexy Rexy! If the kid does actually try anything we can kill him!” 

Rex shook his head. “Cody, he’s a senator we can’t kill him!” 

“You think I don’t know how to get away with murder?”

“It’s not like we have the money to cover it up.” 

Anakin took the tablet back. “Oh, we ain’t getting caught trust me.” 

They all nodded, content with the idea that they could just murder him if he tried anything, and turned their attention back to the datapad. 

The conversation had reached its natural end, and they decided not to push it, moving on, instead to Fives, and contemplating what wondrous things they could do to him. Hardcase brought up the shaving cream in all his shoes, but they had already done that to Jesse and wanted something that hadn’t already been done tonight.


	3. Pranking ARC Trooper Fives and Cuddling With A Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranking Fives includes bright pink paint getting everywhere and Cody getting some action from General Kenobi. The group’s signature fluff and chaos ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando’a translations  
> Vod- brother   
> Vod’ika - Little brother   
> Di’kut - idiot/ worthless individual/ waste of space   
> Ori’Vod- older brother

Most everyone on the starship was sleeping, and the four should head to bed soon, but only after getting Fives. The ARC Trooper barracks were smaller, but more spacious and comfortable, something Hardcase noted with longing as he glanced in through the door for recon, as he called it. 

“Alright, Fives and Echo are in there and a few others, but most of the ARCs are on Felucia right now, so it’s just a couple others,” Hardcase reported back in a low voice.

Anakin used the force to sense if everyone was asleep. “Yup they’re asleep. Now, what we gonna do?”

Hardcase smiled and pulled them into the nearest supply closet. “I’ve been planing this for a while. You know how Fives’ pride and joy is his kama? I say we paint it the brightest shade of paint we can find!” 

Rex perked up, finally forgetting about how they encouraged Lux crush on Ahsoka. “I’m in. Now do we paint the blue stripes pink or the entire thing pink?” 

“I think the blue stripes. It’ll really make it pop,” Cody hummed, turning a tube of paint over in his hands. “Where did you get these?” 

Hardcase glanced back at him, uncharacteristically silent. “Anyway!” He said loudly, cheerfully, trying to tactfully avoid the question (Twi’lek strippers he charmed into lending him the cheap paint they used to add bursts of color to their already bright skin wasn’t exactly something he wanted to explain to a Marshal Commander, even though it was just Cody). “General, you want to grab the kama?” Hardcase asked, tossing a tube to Rex. Cody, obviously noticing the not-answer, cocked his head at Hardcase but still grinned slightly.

Anakin nodded then left to grab the kama with the force. Once he left Hardcase pulled Cody and Rex into a huddle. “Ya wanna prank the General?” He was wearing his signature mischievous grin. 

Cody smacked him in the back to the head. “Di’kut you’re gonna get us all killed.” 

“Yeah, Vod’ika. The General is not one to mess with let’s quit while we’re ahead,” Rex nodded in agreement with Cody. Anakin came back with the kama and handed it over to Hardcase. 

Hardcase seemed to be hiding his pout, and took the kama, spreading it out on the ground. 

“Alright, do we have a paintbrush?” Rex asked, sitting next to Hardcase on the ground. 

“Well,” Hardcase started. “Technically no, but I do have this stylus we can use!” He pulled a stylus out of his belt, and brandished it like a sword. 

Cody and Anakin chuckled, sitting opposite the other two. Anakin reached forward and grabbed the tube, squirting pink over the thickest part of the lines. Hardcase went in with the stylus, spreading it around, but it was pretty difficult to do, so he ditched the stylus and his gloves, spreading the pink paint with his fingers. Rex and Cody laughed and grinned. Hardcase messed up and whined, screwing up his mouth. Rex chuckled at that, earning a swipe on the chest in pink paint, painting the dark tan bright. 

Rex took a glob of paint and smeared it across Hardcase’s face. Hardcase stuck his tongue out at Rex and slapped Rex in the face with his paint covered hand. Rex jumped to attack Hardcase but before he could smear the paint Cody grabbed him and held him back. 

Anakin shook his head. “I’m surrounded by children.” 

Cody put Rex in a choke hold and told Anakin, “in our defense, Rex and I are 12 and Hardcase is 11. So we are actually children forced to be soldiers.”

Rex let out a strangled scream from the chokehold, not really in pain, but more annoyed. Hardcase giggled and wiped his now pink face. Cody still hadn’t let Rex go and was sitting calmly as Rex tried to escape. Rex twisted, biting at Cody’s jaw, in a very non friendly way. 

Cody shot back, letting go of Rex, and slapped a hand to his jaw. “Ow! Bro!” He yelled out, forgetting to be quiet. 

Across from them, Anakin stiffened, whipping his head back to the barracks door. “Run,” he whispered. The other three froze, and looked to where Anakin was looking. 

They all collectively realized what he meant, and there was a beat of rest, before they all grabbed everything and ran. 

Hardcase grabbed the paint and stylus, and Anakin grabbed the kama. Cody grabbed Rex’s arm and pulled him away. They turned a corner and waited, hands over their mouth, as the door to the barracks opened.

Echo popped his head out of the barracks. He looked back and forth around the hall way. Upon seeing nothing, he went back in and went to bed. The four collectively let out a sigh of relief. They decided to finish painting in the Jedi commons. Hardcase laid it out on the commons in the floor. Anakin grabbed the stylus and paint, “now we can’t get any of this on the floor or else Obi-Wan will kill me.” 

Rex began painting the stripes, “oh I’d pay to see that!” Anakin took some paint on his hands and ran his finger’s through Rex’s blond hair, effectively dying it red. Rex grabbed Anakin’s arm and pulled, effectively throwing Anakin into the floor. 

“That’s going to stain! Kriff how am I supposed to get any respect!” 

“You don’t have any respect to begin with Rexy,” Cody said, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. 

“Owwwwieeee, okay okay okayyyy I’m sorry sexy Rexy,” Anakin grunted out, sprawled on the floor. 

Rex dashed for the refresher, sticking his head under the sink, and raking his hands through his hair, trying to get the pink out. After a minute or so of this, Rex reemerged from the fresher, a distinct pout on his face. The pink had faded, but it was still there and demanding attention. Cody laughed, out loud, and slapped his thigh. Anakin, at least, looked a little sheepish, but was still laughing. 

“My hair is piiiiink oh my god,” Rex moaned dropping his chin to his chest. 

“I’ll get you a bottle of hair bleach when we get planetside Rexy,” the General offered, grinning. 

“The bleach makes my hair too yellow,” Rex replied, slumping in a chair. 

Anakin cocked his head. “How? Wouldn’t it just be the same color because it’s all bleached?” 

Cody glanced between Rex and Anakin. “Not quite,” Hardcase hummed, not glancing up from the kama. 

Anakin looked very confused, and Cody grinned. He was starting to see how Obi-Wan saw Anakin not as just a headache. He was a kid, really, like a mischievous puppy who preened at affection and cared deeply about everything. 

“I’m blonde,” Rex said, interrupting Cody’s thoughts. Anakin just nodded slowly, confused. “Naturally blonde. I have blonde hair. This isn’t bleach,” Rex clarified. 

Anakin’s mouth dropped open, and Cody could see Rex flush a little, embarrassed. “That’s so cool!” Anakin nearly shouted, bouncing up and down. 

“Not when they almost had me terminated for a mutation. Luckily they kept me because it’s only a hair color.” 

The blood drained from Anakin’s face, making him look ghostly pale. “Th-they would actually do that?!?” He thought the slave traders were cruel but at least they kept him alive. 

Cody threw an arm around Rex’s neck, ruffling his pink hair. “The Kaminons weren’t known for their compassion. But I was able to convince them to keep Rex. Glad they kept you alive, Vod’ika.” Rex offered Cody a half smile before burying his face in his hands. 

The sleep deprivation must have caught up with him or something, because Anakin actually started crying then and there. 

“Are you... crying?” Hardcase asked, freezing the finishing touches he was doing moments before. 

Anakin shook his head, but his shoulders shook. 

“General?” Cody stared, one hand over his mouth. 

“They were gonna kill Rex,” Anakin offers weakly, as a tear tracked the way down his cheek. “I don’t know why I’m crying.” 

Cody and Rex shared a glance. “Do you.... need a... something? A... hug?” Cody asked, fumbling. Quietly, he whispered to Rex, “should we get General Kenobi?” 

“No, he gets mushy when he’s tired, he’ll be fine in a second, but we should head to bed soon.” Rex answered. 

Particularly in the beginning of the war, Anakin had had this problem more than a couple times. It was fine, really, no big deal, and always made Rex chuckle. 

Anakin seemed to have sobered up a little bit, pretty quickly. “Hug,” he reached his arms up like a child, looking to Rex. The Captain rolled his eyes and stepped up, sitting next to him, and letting Anakin wrap him in a hug. Cody stifled a laugh. 

The hug lingered a tad longer than Rex was comfortable. Luckily, Hardcase cleared his throat, ripping the Jedi Knight out of his sleep deprived trance. 

Rex stood up, Anakin still not letting go, “whelp, I guess we should all get to bed.” Rex started to walk away but Anakin held onto him, dragging his feet like a child. Rex shook his head. “Are you gonna make me carry you like Ahsoka did?” 

Anakin nodded and smiled wide. Rex sighed and carried the General bridal style to his Jedi quarters. Cody made sure to get a picture for black mail. How could he not? Rex was shirtless, had pink hair, and was carrying the General like a baby to go tuck him into bed! Hardcase was laughing his ass off but passed out as soon as his head hit his bunk. 

Cody took the pink kama back to the ARC trooper barracks, and quietly crept in and placed it with Fives’ armor. Then, he went to check on the 212th. It was one of those nights, he supposed, where he would be tired, but had other people to worry about. He hadn’t actually checked in with the men yet, so he’d make sure everyone’s there, and talk with them in the morning. The 212th’s barracks were a bit different from the rest, in the fact that it was 1) graffitied 212th gold, and 2) had all the mattresses pulled off the bunks and into the aisle. It happened a lot, he knew, and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t joined nearly every time it happened. The sleeping piles were chaotic, and you always woke up with new bruises from brother’s elbows and knees in the night, but it was a reassurance that they were alive. The group now was smaller, as it had been mostly the Generals and their closest company needed for the mission. Cody decided that he would go check on Obi-Wan first, see if he was actually sleeping still. 

Cody walked into Obi-Wan’s room. He saw he was still dead asleep and began to sneak back out only for Obi-Wan to shoot up in his sleep. “C-Cody, is that you?” 

“Um, yes, General.” 

A beat. “I had a nightmare.”

“You, ya wanna talk about it?” 

Obi-Wan nodded and motioned for Cody to sit next to him on the bed. He couldn’t quite tell if Obi-Wan was sleep talking, half a sleep, or awake. Though the second option seemed most likely. “Well what happened in your dream?” 

“We were on Corosaunt and all the sudden the Sith took over. The clones were ordered to kill all the Jedi but you wouldn’t kill me. Instead, they killed you. Y-you died in my arms. And I couldn’t stop them. I couldn’t save you.” Tears we’re streaming down Obi-Wan’s face. It made Cody’s heart break. He wanted to wipe the tears off his face but he knew he couldn’t. Instead, he wrapped his arm Obi-Wan’s waist. The Jedi buried his face in Cody’s shoulder. 

“I’m here, Obi-Wan,” Cody didn’t use his formal title. It felt strange but now was not the time. “See I’m alive. And no clone would ever try to kill you. Ever. You have nothing to worry about. I will stand by your side no matter what.” 

Cody remained unmoving, holding his General, who was leaning on his shoulder, and who he was pretty sure was actually asleep, so.... that’s fun. Needless to say, Cody did not know what to do. He’d stay, hell, he’d stay forever if he asked him to, but he was really uncomfortable, with his armor, and he was sure Obi-Wan was probably pretty uncomfortable too, but, he was still just sleeping away like Cody was the only thing he needed. Cody glanced around the room, smiling at how it was all shifted and moved around. It had been fun, tonight, with his closest brother and a crazy vod’ika, and an equally crazy young General. Slowly, Cody shifted, wrapping an arm around his sleeping General’s shoulders and leaned back against the bed, settling Obi-Wan down and slowly extracting his arm.

Cody took off his armor and got up to leave only to be pulled down by Obi-Wan. He was just in his blacks and Obi-Wan snuggled into his chest. Cody couldn’t fight the smile pulling at his face. He should be with his men, but they would be fine. Obi-Wan was the one who need him right now. Cody lost all his feeling in his arms but the way he had Obi-Wan snuggled into his chest, drooling slightly on his shirt, with his hair all tussled. He had to physically fight himself to not kiss the sleeping Jedi on the cheek.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, looks like their actions have consequences. Who would’ve thought? Definitely not them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and commenting!

Cody woke up first, he thinks, and the first thing he realizes is that this is an unfamiliar environment, and he is unarmed. His eyes snap open and he scans the room quickly, calming once he realizes where he is. Then panicking because he realizes where he is. Obi-Wan Kenobi’s face is half buried in his neck, and their legs are intertwined, and one of Obi-Wan’s arms rests on his chest, and Cody’s arm is draped over his back, the other behind his head. The initial wave of panic wears off enough that Cody thinks that this is very bad and absolutely nothing good could come from this, and Obi-Wan would be kicked out of the only home he ever knew, and Cody would be decommissioned (Cody didn’t really care what happened to himself, but the thought of being decommissioned sent a chill down his spine). He tried not to squirm, and slowly detached himself from him, but it really did not work, and a muffled whine left Obi-Wan’s lips at the loss of heat when he shifted his legs and hips away. Cody froze, and swallowed, trying not to think about anything at all. He takes a deep breath in and out, shifting away as much as he can with a Jedi Master hanging off of him. 

“You really must stop moving.” His voice was scratchy, and low and his hand shifted to Cody’s waist, and he moved impossibly closer. Cody gasped silently. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi was not stupid, and he definitely was not blind to his feelings, nor cold and emotionless. Cody felt uncomfortable in the Force, and that’s what worried Obi-Wan enough to wake, but he was so warm, and Cody was such a good pillow, and his hands were soft, and he smelled like musk and the starchy scent of the GAR issued soap, and he was more than happy to ignore any possible repercussions for sleeping with his Commander. Not *sleeping*, of course, good Force, no, but actually having a delightful rest with Cody, who seemed very much at a loss for words. He choked out a soft apology, to which Obi only smiled (Cody could feel his breath against his neck and the way his mouth turned up and he could hear the slight laugh he gave out). 

“No need to be sorry.” The 'love', that he was about to say at the end died on the tip of his tongue. 

He opened his eyes slowly (Cody could feel his eyelashes against his neck) and looked blankly at the wall, running through a mental checklist of things he had to do today. Then, he noticed something was off. The rocks on top of the counter, special force sensitive rocks that Mace Windu had given him in a rare moment of genuinely liking Obi-Wan, were now nowhere to be seen. 

He lifted his head up, and peered at it again. “Where are...” he trailed off, glancing around the room. 

Then Cody burst into laughter. It wasn’t pretty, necessarily, not how anyone *else* would describe pretty, but it was beautiful to Obi-Wan. 

Cody laughed, and snorted, and eventually sat up. “I have to go,” he said, and swung his legs off the bed, before bursting into another fit of laughter. Obi-Wan looked on very confused, as Cody fastened himself into his armor and laughed the whole time.

“What..?” He started, very confused, once Cody’s armor was all fastened, but Cody just replied by legitimately giggling and pressed a hand to his face. 

“I have to go, but,” he motioned to the room, opening the door. “Have fun with...” he broke into another fit of giggles and headed towards the mess.

As Cody exited the room he saw Ahsoka running Rex’s ear off about some random thing that excited her this week. She hadn’t checked her datapad yet and Rex hadn’t had a his morning caf. He had dark circles under his eyes but was still awake enough to cock his eyebrow at his brother. Ahsoka turned her head when Rex started laughing at Cody. “Ummmm, why is Commander Cody leaving Master Kenobi’s quarters with his armor half done and his hair all messed up?” 

Cody turned white. “Not what you’re thinking, little one. Last night I checked to make sure he was actually asleep because he hasn’t slept for a week. He had a nightmare and when I asked if he wanted to talk about it he fell asleep on my shoulder. I couldn’t wake him up!” 

Ahsoka crosses her arms. “Mhmmm, a likely story.” He turned red as the Togruta he was talking to. 

Rex shook his head and dragged Ahsoka away from his poor brother. “C’mon ‘Soka lets leave the Commander alone. Wanna go bother Fives?” Ahsoka jumped, signaling her approval, and dragged Rex down the hall and down to the cafeteria. 

It’s Fives Rex sees first that morning, and he’s practically storming through the halls of the Endurance, newly pink kama gripped in his hands. Rex shoves his helmet on, blocking the view of his still stained pink scalp, and acts like he doesn’t see Fives. He meets up with Ahsoka a few minutes later and promptly decides that she is way too peppy for this early in the morning, and he hasn’t even had any caf yet. She sends a couple jeers his way about the hair, but quickly finds something else to talk about. Rex assumes that she hasn’t looked at her datapad yet, and therefor, he is a bit more on edge than usual. He thinks he sees Jesse yelling at Hardcase, who is adamantly denying doing anything wrong and suppresses a grin, thinking about last nights antics. They run into Cody having a full blown asthma attack or something, laughing his ass off, and Rex also suppresses the urge to laugh as he tries to explain what happened. When he turned a deep red, he shook his head and put an arm around Ahsoka’s shoulders, pulling her forward and bribing her with messing with Fives. 

Ahsoka leans up on her top toes to whisper into Rex’s helmet covered ear. “That explains the pink hair. Now who the kriff signed me up for a date with Lux.” Rex eyes went wide and his face turned pink under his helmet. He laughed so hard he fell on the floor. 

Fives assumed Rex was laughing at his pink kama and that wasn’t necessarily wrong. Rex honestly didn’t know what he was laughing at. It was more so the pure chaos he had created with his brothers. Fives grabbed Rex and choked him out. Rex slapped his side to signal he was taping out and Fives finally let go. “I didn’t expect you to kriffing choke me! I am your superior officer, Vod’ika!!” 

Fives scoffed, “oh you can talk just fine stop being a baby.” Ahsoka giggles and falls to the floor clutching her stomach. 

Anakin skidded over sliding in his boots. Obi-Wan was chasing after him. “Rex run for your life!” But Anakin ran past a wet floor sign that was put out by a cleaning droid and he slipped, smashing his face in the door. 

Rex looked from the fallen Skywalker to the angry looking Kenobi and for an escape. He cursed, because the Togruta and Fives were angry too, so it was a lot of angry people surrounding him and he really didn’t like that, so he glanced down an adjoining hallway, seeing a familiar gold detailed body. Rex jumped forward, putting Cody in front of him. Needless to say, he was very confused, and even more confused when Obi-Wan grabbed him by the chest plate. He jerked away, surprised, crashing into Rex behind him and sending Rex to the ground. Obi-Wan raised a hand and Cody shied away, very confused, and thinking he was about to get hit. 

“The fuck is happening?” Cody exclaimed, nearly tripping over Rex still laying on the ground. 

“OwwwwwwWWWW FUCK,” Anakin yelled, voice crescendoing to the expletive. He was holding his face, sprawled on the floor. 

Ahsoka leaped over to him, not because she was worried, she was laughing at him. 

Anakin glared up at her. “I will bite you,” he said, a threatening note to his voice. 

“Not if I bite you first,” she countered grinning down at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Cody saw Hardcase watching everything, Echo at his side. He was sure that Jesse was there also, watching the travesty that is the 501st and 212th generals and their closest circle have one hell of a time. 

Ahsoka bared her sharp teeth and hissed at Anakin. Anakin yelped, jumped off the ground and landed in Obi-Wan’s arms. Obi-Wan looked down at his former padawan and shook his head. Obi-Wan dropped Anakin on the ground, no shits given. 

“Obi-Wan! Anakin and Rex and possibly others texted Lux and set up a date with him under my name!” 

“Well, Ahsoka, what do you want me to do about it?” 

“Ground him or something! You’re like, our dad and my brother just set me up on a date which is against the code!”

“Funny you think Anakin has any problem breaking the code. And that’s a good idea. Anakin your grounded.” Rex and Cody took all the commotion to try and escape only for Obi-Wan to hold them back with the force. “Oh no I’m not done with you two. Fives and Hardcase get back over here. Echo, you may leave you seem to have no involvement and frankly this is not something you would do.” 

Echo let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you, General.” Echo ran like hell before Obi-Wan changed his mind. 

“I swear everyone always thinks Echo is perfectly innocent, when he’s just as bad, if not worse than me,” Fives grumbled to Hardcase next to him. 

Hardcase nodded. “Yeah Echo is a little-“ 

“Shh,” Cody whispered from their other side. 

“Alright, so somebody, I’m assuming Rex, Cody, Anakin, and Hardcase, went around pranking people last night, after everyone was asleep,” Obi-Wan started, glaring at the four suspects. Rex stepped behind Cody slightly, letting him seem bigger. “Am I right?” He asked the group. 

“Yeah,” Fives muttered. Hardcase stepped on his foot. Nobody else had anything to say. 

“Rex how did your hair get died pink, then, if you were a part of this,” Ahsoka asked, crouched low like a predator, but not threateningly. Rex pointedly looked to Anakin on the floor. 

The General winced when he felt all eyes on him. “Hey, did you know that Rex’s hair is naturally blonde? It’s not bleached! I didn’t know that. Now I do,” Anakin rambled slightly inching back towards the way he originally came. 

Ahsoka stood up. “Yeah everyone knew that. The Kaminoans almost had him terminated because it was a mutation. Do you not pay attention, Skyguy?” Anakin stuck his tongue out at Ahsoka and the two wound up in a hissy fight.

Obi-Wan face palmed as Cody pulled Ahsoka off of Anakin and Rex pulled back Anakin. “Thank you, Cody, Rex. Now, you four need to explain everything that happens last night or I will pry it out of you.” 

Ahsoka took the opportunity to burry her face in Cody’s side as he practically volunteered to be her clone pillow. Obi-Wan felt a pang of jealousy but he forced it to the back of his brain. 

“Skyguy started it!”

“Yes Ahsoka I know. I was pranked as well and I’m going to get to the bottom of this.” 

“Thanks dad!” Obi shook his head half-heartedly and directed his attention back to Anakin. 

“Well,” Rex started. “Codes and I got you two to bed, and then stopped at the medbay, and then we decided to go make sure that General Skywalker and Hardcase hadn’t blown up the ship. They were talking about how they got Jesse and Admiral Yularen, and Cody and I,” he shrugged, “joined in.” 

“Sniiiiiitch,” Anakin sang, for some reason still laying on the floor. 

“So you four decided to wreck havoc on the ship, hitting me, Ahsoka, and Fives,” Obi-Wan clarified. He felt like a detective to be honest, gathering all the suspects to question them and talk about how the crime was committed and point fingers at the real culprits. 

Cody nodded, wrapping an arm around Ahsoka’s shoulders. 

“So which one of you decided to hit up Lux on my behalf,” she asked, half muffled by Cody’s chest. The three brothers all looked at Anakin, who was trying really hard to not look at anyone. 

“And who painted my kama?” Fives asked, very defensive about his kama. 

Hardcase shrunk back. For as much as the kid got into trouble, you’d think he could stomach being confronted. Fives scoffed, noticing this and glared at him. He muttered some sharp words in Mando’a and crossed his arms. 

“And I’m assuming you got the idea to move everything in my room?” Obi-Wan glanced to Cody, but couldn’t muster the ability to glare as he had at Anakin. Cody’s only reply was a shrug and a cheeky grin that made Obi-Wan’s heart flutter. 

Ahsoka popped her head out of Cody’s side. “I guess Anakin is the one who made Lux think I like him. And I think Anakin is gonna have to deal with it because he is a good friend of Padmé and if my _professional_ relationship with him is injured it could hurt her.” 

Anakin’s face turned white. “Fuck.” 

“Yup, you screwed yourself master and I’m assuming you are planning on killing Lux and please don’t.” 

The clones all frowned. “But what if he deserves it!” Rex practically whined. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. 

Cody looked down at the Togruta tucked in his side. “Yeah no we’re still gonna kill him. The kid was totally hitting on you! He sent a kissy face emoji and we collectively decided his death will be slow and painful.” 

Obi-Wan looked at Cody, full of betrayal. “Cody, aren’t you supposed to be on my side here!”

“Sorry, General, but the kid’s a dick.” His eyes lingered on his General for half a moment too long.

Anakin crossed his arms with a smug look on his face, he hadn’t done anything and Obi-Wan was already annoyed! “I second every word Cody just said. Now, who wants to commit a felony!” 

“I do,” all the clones yelled with glee. 

“I swear to the Force, no killing people!” Obi-Wan said, exasperated. He saw Cody grinning at him and the annoyance on his face seemed to disappear, replaced by a slight smile, the exasperation still evident on his face. Ahsoka whined in Cody’s side, something about how they really can’t murder anyone! but no one was listening, so she just dropped her head against Cody’s chest and closed her eyes, listening to all her overprotective brothers debating how best to kill the kid.

Anakin walked over and clapped Obi-Wan in the back. “If it makes you feel better master it is literally our job to kill people! Plus, we won’t get caught, pinky promise.” Obi shook his head and shoved Anakin off of him. “Now, pinky and Codes, are we gonna make it look like natural causes or some serial killer documentary level shit?”


End file.
